the Greatest Sacrifice (A StanxFord fanfic)
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: When Stan is taken and hurt by Bill Cipher, his twin brother Ford must save him and once Bill tells him that he needs something from Ford and will then give Stan back once he gets it from him, Ford soon discovers that he has to make a choice and either make the sacrifice that will bring his brother back or let Bill and his minions finish him off.
1. Captured

"Bill no!" Ford cried out, upon seeing the yellow triangle demon hovering his brother up to him. "Please! Put him down!"

"Oh? And why should I?" Bill asked with a smirk. "Didn't this guy destroy your dreams? Take you away from your dream school? Trapped you in the portal in the first place?"

He then floated up towards the hovering unconcious stan and placed his hands on his neck. "Isn't he... SUFFOCATING?!" he made a deep cut on Stan's neck with his finger and drops of blood spilled out.

"BILL STOP!" Ford started crying, not being able to watch his brother getting hurt anymore. "Please. Let him go."

"Oh I don't think so!" Bill shook his head. "Not till you give me what I want."

Ford looked at Bill confusingly. "Wait. What DO you need?"

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT SIXER!" Bill snapped at him. "And until then, I will be keeping your brother locked in a prison, where my minions will beat him up." With that said, Bill grabbed Stan and he went up to his pyramid place.

Ford watched them go and just stood there in deep thought. He had NO IDEA what Bill had wanted, but he knew he better find out what fast before Bill and his minions hurt him even more.

Wasting no time, Ford rushed back to the safety of the shack to try to find something that might bring his brother back.


	2. Ford's Dilemma

Ford Pines rushed back into the shack where Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos and some other townspeople were hiding in to avoid being captured by Bill and his minions, playing "Spin the Pig"

"Oh there you are, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel greeted her grunkle with a smile. "Wanna play "Spin the Pig"? It's really fun!"

Ford quickly shook his head. "Not now, Mabel. Stanley is captured by Bill and I have to find out what he wants in order for him to bring Stanley back."

"Wait.. STAN IS CAPTURED?" Dipper gasped. "Oh no! Grunkle Ford, you want us to help you? Maybe we could all figure-"

"No, I'll be fine. You all just stay here," Ford reassured them. "The last thing I want is to put you all in danger. I'll go down in the basement and figure out how to get Stanley back myself."

Dipper nodded in understanding and he and the others returned their focus back to the "Spin the Pig" game.

Ford had spent at least 4 hours downstairs in the basement looking through his stuff at the basement, but couldn't find anything that Bill would want. He was more confused than ever.

"I just don't get it!" He shouted in frustration, putting his arms around his head. "WHAT THE HECK COULD BILL WANT?! I see nothing in here that he might want. IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Aw come on, Sixer!" Bill laughed, appearing right behind him. "Quit playing games! You know what I want! You are just too scared to admit it that's all!"

Ford gasped when he saw him. "Bill? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, thought I'd come check on you," he told him. "my minions are harming Stan each and every second. Clock is ticking, Stanford Filbrick Pines! Just give me what I want!"

"But I don't understand what it is!" Ford told him. "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED AND I'LL GET IT RIGHT NOW I SWEAR!"

"Oh I don't think so! I can see through your mind and I can see that you know what I want." Bill said to him. "And the more you don't tell me..." he pulled up an image on his one eye of his minions, hitting the unconscious Stan, giving him cuts and bruises all over his body. "...the more my minions harm him!"

Ford watched in horror as the minions kept on punching and hurting Stan. He couldn't stand watching it any longer. "OKAY FINE I ADMIT IT!" he shot out. "YOU WANT ME TO GIVE MY SECRET AND GO WITH YOU TO ADMIT MY LOVE TO STANLEY AND HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

"NOW THAT'S JUST WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR! You see, Sixer, I always knew that you had a crush on Stanley through the years. I saw how you eyed him and his body in a romantic way, but you were just too scared to admit it! I got sick and tired of you yelling on him and pretending that you didn't like him, so I decided to keep Stan locked up in my prison until you decided to give up your secret that you love him!" Bill grinned. "Now all you gotta do Sixer is to come with me and I'll wake Stan up and you can tell him that you love him and want to have sex with him!"

"NO! I can't do that!" Ford blushed deep red, looking pretty embarrassed. "I'm too scared to tell him that and I'm not so sure that he even feels the same way!"

"Okay! Suit yourself, Sixer. BUT REMEMBER..." he once again showed the image of the minions hurting Stan. "If you don't give up your secret to him that you love him and want to have sex with him, than I will never let him go! My minions and I will torture him forever!" he laughed wickedly. "The choice is yours, Sixer. Come up to my pyramid if you decided to do it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to hurting your brother with my minions!" With that said, Bill vanished from Ford's basement.

Ford grabbed his head in a panic. He had NO IDEA what to do. He was right then faced with the most difficult choice of his life. Should he finally sacrifice his secret and let Stan know how much he really loved him and wanted to make out with him to get him back or let Bill and his minions hurt his brother forever and keep his secret safe and not embarrass himself?

It was a very difficult choice, indeed.


	3. Ford Reveals His Secret

Bill and his minions were waiting for Ford to come so he could reveal his secret to Stan. But he never came. They waited and waited and waited, but he still didn't come.

"Well, looks like old Sixer isn't coming!" Bill stated. He turned towards his minions. "Henchmen, continue hurting Stanley!"

Bill's minions cackled and they were about to start beating the unconcious Stan, when Ford entered the pyramid. "WAIT! STOP!" Ford cried out.

Bill and his minions all turned to look at Ford.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up," Bill cackled. "So have you decided to reveal your big secret to your brother?"

"Yes, I am," Ford said, with no hesitation at all.

"GOOD! Alright, no go in that cage and tell him!" He snapped his fingers and Ford suddenly appeared inside the cage with Stan.

At that moment, Stan woke up and took a look around at his surroundings. "Ugh...where am I?"

"Why your in my pyramid!" Bill told him. "And I won't let you go until Sixer tells you the thing he's been keeping from you for a long time!"

Stan turned to look at Ford. "Ford, what is that nacho guy talking about? What are you hiding from me?"

Ford took a deep breath. "Stanley... I... I...I love you! I find you very attractive and I really true love you like a man would to a woman and I've been keeping it to myself for quite a while now."

Stan's eyes widened. "Poindexter..."

"I know. I know. You think it's stupid and you're going to start making fun of me."

Ford hung his head, waiting for Stan to laughing at him, but what happened next was totally surprising.

Stan sympathetically touched his brother's arm and gave him a big, warm, smile. "I'm really glad you told me that, Poindexter, because the truth is... I've always loved you too."


End file.
